HUKUMAN
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: " Kenalin kak aku pacarnya Yuta." " Kenalin aku calon suaminya Yuta." #TaeYu #OCYuta Taeyong x Yuta, OC x Yuta (Uke-chan sequel)


HUKUMAN

Declaimer : Yuta dan member yang lain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu

Rated : M+ *biar greget*

Genre : General/Humor/Romance/Smut

Warning : B X B, NON BAKU, TYPO, VULGAR

.

.

.

Yuta nenteng gelas plastik dua lusin yang dia bawa dari kantornya Kakek Sooman yang letaknya agak jauhan tapi gak jauh-jauh banget dari dorm NCT.

Sebenernya ini tadi tugasnya Taeil yang ngambil itu gelas tapi karena Taeil lagi bisulan di selangkangan dan member yang lain lagi kambuh kampretnya, kebetulan juga jiwa sosial Yuta lagi oke-okenya. Jadilah Yuta nawarin Taeil biar dia aja yang gantiin. Sekalian nambah pahala.

Dari dasarnya Taeil itu orangnya baik banget walaupun agak ogep dikasihlah Yuta uang ongkos tiga ratus ribu buat ngambil itu gelas plastik doang. Mantap jiwah.

Yuta cekikikan di jalan, gak perduli banyak cewek-cewek yang gak sengaja liat dia pada tereak _'kyaaaa kyaaaa Yuta manis banget_ ' ke dia, Yuta mah bodo amat dia udah terlanjur bahagia gara-gara Taeil.

Taeil ngasih uang ongkos gak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya, padahal si Yuta gak naik angkot sama sekali. Hello dorm NCT sama kantornya Kakek Sooman tuh cuman 600 meter jaraknya, jalan kaki juga nyampe. Dasar Taeil mentang-mentang sekarang banyak duit ya.

DUK. " Eh anjir." Yuta ngelus dada, hampir aja dia nyungsep ke selokan saking semangatnya dia jalan. Sampe gak perduli sama keadaan sekitar.

Untung aja gelasnya dari plastik jadi gak bakalan pecah walaupun Yuta jatuh dari ketinggian seribu meter juga.

Coba aja kalau gelasnya dari kaca terus pas kesandung tadi gelasnya pecah, bakalan mampus dia nanti. Udah diomelin, disuruh ganti rugi terus ongkosnya disuruh balikin. Yuta ngelus dada lagi. " Untung aja plastik. Selamat."

Yuta jalan lagi, sekarang dia udah nyampe pertigaan yang ada alfamidi, toko Kakak Jepang penjual takoyaki yang ternyata homo dan demen banget godain dia, sama tempat mbak-mbak loundry yang sering dateng ke dorm seminggu dua kali langganan Yuta yang sering dimodusin Johnny.

Yuta berhenti tapi bentaran doang, capek dia nenteng tas kresek terus dari tadi. Iya sih isinya gak seberapa cuma gelas plastik dua lusin doang tapi tetep aja Yuta capek.

Yuta gak pernah ngangkat-ngangkat barang selain tas, baju, bedak sama gunting kuku soalnya. Biasanya dia dibantuin sama Taeyong jadi ya maklum kalau Yuta agak manjaan dikit.

Dan sialnya banget hari ini Taeyong sama yang lain kecuali Taeil bangsatnya lagi keluar, mereka lebih milih main bola bekel di halaman belakang dorm daripada bantuin Taeil sama Yuta. Sialan emang, untung Yuta orangnya sabar Taeil apa lagi.

" Alfanya tinggal nyebrang doang tapi males ih capek padahal haus banget." Yuta duduk di pinggiran trotoar, tas plastiknya dia pangku biar aman. Kakinya dilurusin terus tangannya juga diregangin biar mantep.

Abis itu Yuta buka plastik kresek warna item yang dia pangku, liatin gelas-gelas lucu warna-warni yang setelah Yuta teliti ada namanya satu-satu. Yang ada namanya cuma delapan belas gelas doang sisanya polosan.

Inget angka delapan belas Yuta jadi agak baper gimana gitu. Ya maklum itu gelas yg ada namanya harusnya sembilan belas terus sekarang jadi berkurang satu.

" Eh? Kok punya aku pink ada gambar sakuranya?" Yuta coba neliti gelasnya satu-satu mulai dari punya Taeil, Johnny sampai punya Jungwoo.

" Punya Ten cocok ih cabe tapi merah jadi keliatan agak macho. Punya Taeyong singa sih aku gak kaget tapi kenapa punya Jisung harus ayam sedangkan punya aku bunga sendiri? Sialan." Oke ini emang gak berfaedah banget, ngiri gambar gelas orang lain tapi tetep aja Yuta merasa terhina.

Punya Yuta bunga sendiri cuy, punya member yang lain gambarnya binatang, sayuran sama buah-buahan. Kenapa punya dia harus bunga terus warnanya pink? Sialan.

Yuta cemberut, tiba-tiba dia kesel luar biasa.

" Maskot Jepang kan gak cuma sakura aja harusnya samurai dong biar keren. Apa gambarnya Miabi sekalian biar greget kan maskot juga tuh." Yuta ngedumel sambil moyongin bibirnya, gak sadar juga lagi diliatin kakak Jepang ganteng pejual takoyaki yang naksir dia sekarang ini lagi nopang dagu sambil senyum gak jelas ke arah Yuta.

" Dek Yuta." Yuta noleh, hampir aja dia tereak setan sambil kejengkang kalau gak sadar yang manggil dia itu ternyata cowok sebangsa dan setanah airnya.

Yuta ngelus dada, dia mulai gak fokus lagi sekarang.

Yuta ngernyitin alis pas liat si kakak penjual takoyaki itu jalan ke arahnya sambil bawa bungkusan yang dari bentuk dan baunya yang bisa Yuta cium dari jarak lima meter, kayaknya itu takoyaki.

Yuta berdiri sambil senyum lebar banget pas kakak Jepang itu makin deket sama dia.

 _' Asik dapet gratisan_.' Batin Yuta kegeeran, eh siapa tau beneran dia kan yang dikasih.

Kakak Jepang itu berhenti di depan Yuta. Tingginya menjulang kayak Johnny, hampir aja tadi Yuta misuh-misuh saking capeknya dia dongak.

" Dek Yuta udah berapa hari gak dateng ke toko Kakak?" Yuta cengengesan sambil garuk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatel sama sekali.

" Hehe kayaknya udah seminggu kak." Yuta masih cengengesan, kakak Jepangnya hampir mimisan. Liat keimutan tiada tara dari cowok cantik di depannya.

Kapan lagi coba dia liat cowok cantik? Di Jepang cowok cantiknya banyak tapi Yuta ini keterlaluan cantiknya. Si Kakak Jepang jadi homo mendadak gapapa lah yang penting gebetannya cantik. Lagian Yuta juga setau dia masih jomblo kan? Bagus nih kesempatan, caper dulu lah biar di notice.

" Ini buat kamu."

" Eh? Ini apa kak?" Yuta pura-pura bego sekali doang gapapalah. Ini pasti takoyaki men, gratisan pula. Mantap jiwah.

" Hehe cuma takoyaki kok."

Kan bener. Yuta cengengesan dalem hati, hari ini dia berasa luar biasa bahagia.

" Buat aku?" Sekarang pura-pura polos gapapa kan? Ini semua demi gratisan men.

" Hooh Dek." Mata Yuta berkaca-kaca, siap nangis saking terharunya. Tapi senyumnya lebar banget pertanda dia seneng sama jajan gratisnya.

Gimana enggak member yang lain gak sebaik ini kalau soal makanan sama Yuta. Taeyong sama Doyoung mau beliin dia aja kalau ada maunya.

Nah ini Yuta dikasih secara cuma-cuma mana makanan kesukaannya pula. Mana kakak Jepang di depannya ini juga agak mirip sama Sasuke. Berkah lahir batin emang.

Yuta ngelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Dia natap kakak Jepang yang selalu Yuta lupain siapa namanya, Yuta nunjukin healing smilenya bikin kakak ganteng di depannya diem seketika. Yuta maju selangkah, terus megang salah satu tangan kakak Jepang ganteng itu.

" Kak." Yuta nunduk bentar, terus dia dongak lagi sambil senyum kelewat manis.

" Makasih."

" Sama-sama Dek."

" Halah drama."

Yuta sama Kakak Jepang ganteng noleh ke sumber suara. Sepuluh langkah dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri Lee Taeyong yang lagi asik nyandar di tiang listrik.

Di tangannya ada kantong plastik putih ada logo alfanya juga. Taeyong abis dari alfamidi beli coca cola ternyata. Yuta nyipitin matanya, si Taeyong pasti kalah main bekel nih.

 _' Gantengnya doang sih yang dibanggain, main bekel aja gak bisa payah.'_ Batin Yuta.

Taeyong jalan ke arah mereka terus berhenti pas di samping Kakak Jepang ganteng. Taeyong ngerangkul bahu si Kakak sok deket, terus natap Yuta pake senyum ganteng segala.

Taeyong ngulurin tangan kirinya ke si Kakak ganteng. Bukan tangan kanan, Taeyong mah sengaja.

" Kenalin Kak, Lee Taeyong leader NCT pacarnya Yuta." Kata Taeyong santai.

Ini cowok kurang ajar banget emang tapi tetep aja diladenin sama si Kakak. Tadi si Kakak yang gantengnya itu mirip Sasuke agak kaget juga sih pas denger ternyata Yuta udah punya pacar. Tapi sekarang tampangnya udah keep calm lagi.

Yutanya sendiri cuma bisa bengong doang. Emang sejak kapan dia sama Taeyong pacaran? Sialan, pake ngarang cerita Yuta jadi sebel.

" Kenalin Yamamoto Kisa, calon suaminya Yuta." Yuta melotot, Taeyong apalagi. Dia hampir jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik yang dia pake buat nyandar tadi saking kagetnya.

Taeyong nyipitin matanya tajem sambil natap Yuta yang mukanya merah sekarang. Sialan, 1:0 Taeyong kalah selangkah.

Taeyong langsung lepasin rangkulannya dari kakak ganteng yang baru aja bilang kalau namanya itu Kisa. Terus pindah ke pinggir Yuta, ngerangkul pundak si manis mesra. Taeyong tiba-tiba senyum aneh.

" Aku pacarnya, kalau Kakak bisa gini-"

CUP. Yuta melotot, Kisa bahkan hampir gampar Taeyong kalau gak inget di depannya ada sang pujaan hati.

Taeyong main cium bibir Yuta gitu aja. Pake acara lumat-lumat bahkan hisap juga. Yuta cuma diem, dia masih ngeloading kejadian sebelumnya.

1:1 mereka berdua seri.

" Enak loh Kak bibirnya Yuta manis banget. Kak Kisa mau coba? Jangan sekarang lah ya si Yuta cuma mau sama aku." Kata Taeyong santai.

Ini cowok kalau lagi cemburu kurang ajarnya jadi setara sama Haechan. Kampret banget.

Kak Kisa ngambil napas dalem-dalem, cemburu sih tapi dia mah orangnya sabar. Sabar banget malahan.

" Pacar belum tentu jadi suami kan?"

" Calon suami juga belum tentu jadi suami."

" Aku tau kok tapi janur kuning belum melengkung jadi masih ada kesempatan kan?" Kak Kisa natep Yuta lembut banget gak perduli sama Taeyong yang sejak tadi melototin dia.

Kampret, Kak Kisa ini bakalan Taeyong inget sebagai rival paling berbahaya ngelebihin Winwin, Doyoung sama Sasuke. Doyoung sama Winwin juga rival, Sasuke yang bentuknya 2D juga Taeyong anggep rival, tapi Kak Kisa ini beneran bikin Taeyong naik darah.

" Dek Yuta."

" Iya Kak?"

CUP. " Kamu manis Kakak suka kamu." Yuta kaget lagi, abis bilang gitu Kak Kisa pergi ninggalin Yuta yang sekarang tampangnya kayak orang bloon abis dia cium, sama Taeyong yang hampir ngamuk saking panasnya.

" Ayok pulang." Taeyong ngambil barang-barang Yuta terus narik tangan si cantik.

Yuta cemberut, kenapa sih Taeyong suka banget narik tangan dia. Dikira Yuta ini apaan? Sapi? Kampret.

" Yong tangan aku sakit Yong." Taeyong melolot bikin Yuta langsung kicep.

Demi apa Taeyong serem banget kalau lagi cemburu seriusan.

Yuta heran pake banget, kenapa Taeyong ini orangnya nyebelin banget? Suka narik-narik tangannya gitu aja. Dikira gak sakit apa, kalau gak inget gendernya itu cowok Yuta pasti udah mewek dah.

Taeyong masih Setia narik tangannya, bahkan sampai pintu dorm tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi. Pas sampe Taeyong buka pintu terus dibanting gitu aja pas mereka udah ada di dalem.

" Duduk." Yuta nurut tapi cemberut, dia duduk di samping Renjun yang lagi asik makan semangka sambil main monopoli sama Mark.

Renjun sama Mark tatap-tatapan. Terus lanjut makan semangka pura-pura gak liat. Toh kalau mereka berdua ikut campur, mereka pasti kena batunya. Taeyong kalau marah serem banget seriusan.

" Mark."

" Eh? I-iya Kak ada apa?" Mark takut pake banget pas Taeyong tiba-tiba manggil namanya. Cowok Kanada itu natep Renjun minta pertolongan, tapi si Renjun cuek bebek sambil makan semangka yang tinggal sepotong.

" Plastik yang dibawa Yuta bawa ke dapur semua. Bilangin juga ke Kak Taeil sama Winwin. Kalian tidur bareng bertiga nanti malem."

" Tapi Kak-"

" Mau bantah Kakak?"

" E-eh e-enggak kok." Mark ngekode Renjun lewat tatapan mata, gajakin sohibnya itu buat kabur dari makhluk jahanam yang tampangnya kelewat ganteng itu.

Renjun ngangguk, gak pake bilang dulu mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Haechan mau ngadu. Maklum sih ya namanya juga bocah.

" Duduk sini." Taeyong nunjuk pahanya

Tapi Yuta gelengin kepalanya dia gak takut sama Taeyong, emang dia siapa sok ngatur Yuta? Yuta majuin bibirnya sebel, dia gak mau ya di atur sama Taeyong.

" Sini!"

" Ogah." Taeyong langsung melotot, Yuta kicep seketika. Seriusan Taeyong serem banget.

" I-iya." Yuta agak ragu mau duduk di paha Taeyong tapi Taeyong melototnya kejem banget Yuta jadi duduk di situ beneran.

Yuta nunduk, dia malu banget demi apaan. Seumur-umur dia hidup dia gak pernah duduk dipangkuan orang terutama cowok kecuali sama bapaknya, itu aja pas Yuta masih kecil. Kasusnya beda.

" Tau kesalahan kamu?" Yuta masih nunduk tapi dia ngangguk. Dia sadar banget kesalahan terbesarnya itu dicium sama cowok lain, Yuta tau banget.

Tapi emang kenapa sih kalau Yuta ciuman sama Kak Kisa? Toh Taeyong juga udah pernah liat dia diciumin Winwin tiap malem.

" Tau konsekuensinya?" Yuta ngangguk lagi, dia agak gedek dibagian yang ini.

" A-aku harus pake baju maid lagi?"

" Enggak sayang." Yuta dongak, natap Taeyong yang sekarang lagi senyum mencurigakan. Yuta merinding, dia ngerasa bakalan terjadi sesuatu yang gak baik terutama buat dia nanti.

" Kamu bakalan tau nanti." Yuta cuma bisa berdoa semoga dia gak disuruh jadi babunya Taeyong lagi kayak sebulan yang lalu.

Seriusan Taeyong itu tipe orang dendaman, jadi babu Taeyonh bakalan capek banget. Yuta cemberut, dia harus cari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Johnny pusing liat Yuta yang dari tadi mondar-mandir gak jelas di depan dia. Jaehyun juga pusing, tadi dia lagi nyukur bulu ketek dan harus kepending gara-gara Yuta dateng sambil banting pintu.

" Yut udah duduk aja sini gak capek apa bolak-balik terus?" Yuta natep Johnny bentar, abis itu dia mondar-mandir lagi gak perduli sekitar. Johnny sama Jaehyun makin pusing.

Yuta dari tadi mondar-mandir sama ngedumel doang gak mau cerita kan mereka berdua jadi kesel juga. Sohib sih Johnny agak naksir juga tapi ya gak begini amat.

" Jae."

" Apaan?"

" Tarik si Yuta suruh duduk di sini gimanapun caranya."

" Oke." Jaehyun naruh cukurannya di meja. Dia jalan ke arah Yuta yang masih asik ngedumel.

Jaehyun geleng-geleng kepala, Kakaknya yang satu ini emang aneh banget, kadang-kadang sok manly, kadang kayak bocah, kadang juga ababil kayak sekarang ini. Mentalnya cewek banget, sekarang Jaehyun gak heran lagi kenapa tampang Yuta bisa androgini. Kelakuannya aja kayak cewek pms.

" Kak."

" Apaan sih Jae ganggu aja kamu." Kata Yuta judes.

Jaehyun cuma melongo doang, emang dia ngapain sih Yuta jadi sensi banget sama dia? Jaehyun yang udah sadar dari kagetnya nengok ke belakang, Yuta udah gelayutan di lengan keker Johnny yang cuma bisa natep dia bingung tapi salting.

Jaehyun ngehela napas panjang, sialan dia berasa kayak kacang. Jaehyun juga baru sadar sesuatu sekarang. Cowok yang tampangnya cantik ngegemesin itu nyebelinnya luar biasa.

" Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny~" Johnny pingin bunuh diri aja Ya Tuhan. Oke dia playboy sejati tapi dia gak pernah liat orang cantik senyebelin ini. Bener-bener nyusahin untung Johnny sukanya sama Taeil, Ten,Kak Yoona sama Kak Irene jadi dia gak bakalan ragu buat ngejitak Yuta kalau dia makin berulah. Johnny playboy? Emang.

" Apa sih Yut?" Johnny hampir kejengkang pas ditatap Yuta pake mata berkaca-kaca kayak anak kucing ilang. Sialan imut banget.

" Ituloh John, Taeyong marah lagi John aku harus apa?"

" Emang Kak Taeyong kenapa sih Kak? Kok Kakak takut banget."

" Taeyong ngamuk Jae." Yuta nunduk, wajahnya merah pas coba nginget kejadian yang bikin Taeyong murka.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur Yuta suka kok pas dicium Kak Kisa, rasanya enak kayak makan gulali.

" T-tadi Kak Kisa nyium aku di depan Taeyong jadi dia marah."

" Siapa Kak Kisa?" Seinget Johnny di SM gak ada tuh yang namanya Kisa. Seinget Johnny juga orang Jepang di SM juga cuma Yuta sama Hina doang. Seriusan Kisa itu siapa sih? Kok kayaknya beruntung banget bisa ciuman sama Yuta.

Johnny boro-boro ciuman sama Yuta, udah pasti dipelototin Winwin, Taeyong sama Doyoung nanti. Kan sialan tuh tiga makhluk astral kalau ngamuk barengan.

" Ituloh John si Kakak penjual takoyaki di perempatan." Johnny sama Jaehyun ngangguk ngerti. Sekarang dia inget sama si Kakak Jepang ganteng yang mukanya mirip idolanya Yuta si Sasuke.

Pantes aja si Taeyong sampe panas orang saingannya aja Sasuke KW 98% pantes aja dia murka. Si Taeyong pernah curhat ke mereka berdua soalnya kalau dia benci banget sama Kisa. Entah kebetulan atau kesialan si Kisa bisa mirip suami virtualnya Yuta maka makin ngamuklah Taeyong.

" Ciumnya di bibir?"

" Iya."

ANJIR ENAK BANGET. Pingin dong ciuman bibir, gapapa deh gak ciuman sama Kak Irene sama Yeri juga sama Yuta juga gapapa. Yuta cantik juga kok pake banget malah.

Tapi mereka inget satu hal, si Yuta ada pawangnya, ada penjaganya, sama ada pengganggunya. Mereka berdua harus hati-hati kalau deket Yuta, salah dikit mereka yang bonyok.

" Ngapain kamu di sini?" Mereka bertiga langsung tegang pas ngerasain aura hitam dari pintu, pas mereka nengok ada Taeyong yang lagi sedekap sambil nyandar di pintu.

Tampangnya luar biasa songong bin ngeselin, tatapan matanya tajem banget kayak celurit yang abis dipake tawuran. Mereka bertiga merinding terutama Yuta, badannya udah kaku matanya juga melotot kayak abis ketemu setan.

Taeyong emang bukan setan tapi iblis.

" Ikut aku!" Mereka bertiga tau siapa yang dimaksud sama Taeyong, udah pasti Yuta.

Yuta ngangguk doang, dia jalan ke arah Taeyong sambil nunduk. Ninggalin Johnny sama Jaehyun yang cuma bisa natep dia prihatin.

Taeyong narik tangan Yuta keluar kamar dua cowok tiang itu, Taeyong pergi aja gak pake basa-basi dulu.

Kali ini Yuta diem aja pas Taeyong narik tangan dia ke dalem kamarnya, ngunci pintu abis itu nyuruh dia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

" Buka celana kamu."

" T-tapi Tae-"

" Buka sendiri atau aku yang bukain?" Yuta ngangguk.

Tangannya gemeteran pas mau nurunin resleting. Yuta malu banget, seumur-umur dia gak pernah buka celana di depan orang lain.

Pas pake kostum buat manggung aja Yuta rela pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian biar gak diliatin member lain. Yuta malu kalau temen-temennya nanti liat ' _itu'_

Wajah Yuta merah banget pas celananya udah lepas, sekarang bagian bawahnya cuma tinggal celana dalem doang.

Taeyong senyum mencurigakan.

" Celana dalem sama bajunya lepas juga terus pake itu" Kata Taeyong pas Yuta mau protes.

Yuta melotot, dia pingin nangis. Taeyong kejem banget sama dia. Emangnya kesalahan Yuta sefatal itu ya sampe Yuta dihukum kayak begini. Disuruh pake apron doang mana asik.

Mendingan Yuta disuruh pake baju maid sebulan aja deh daripada apronan doang. Pantatnya keliatan soalnya Yuta telanjang.

Yuta pingin nangis beneran tapi dia takut.

" Wah kecil ya." Tampang Yuta udah gak terdefinisi lagi saking merahnya. Siapa sih yang gak malu dikatain kecil sama cowok lain, oke Taeyong emang temen terbaiknya tapi tetep aja Yuta malu.

Yuta nutup wajahnya pakai dua tangan, dia gak mau liat muka Taeyong sekarang Yuta udah terlanjur malu.

Tapi kok rasanya aneh ya, kayak ada yang napas di depan dia sekarang. Yuta nurunin tangannya, terus natap Taeyong yang sekarang udah sejajarin wajahnya sama Yuta.

Mereka sekarang hadap-hadapan, Yuta nunduk lagi. Kayaknya lantai lebih oke dibandingkan tampang sahabatnya sendiri.

Tampang Taeyong sekarang bokep banget kayak tampang penjahat kelamin, bikin Yuta makin mengkeret.

" Eh?" Yuta ngedongak pas ngerasain ada yang nyium pipi kirinya, dan lagi-lagi Taeyong yang jadi pelakunya.

Yuta gigit bibir, tangannya ngeremes ujung apron saking gugupnya. Apalagi sekarang Taeyong niupin putingnya yang entah sial atau kebetulan warnanya bisa pink gitu. Rasanya aneh, aneh banget.

" T-taehh j-jangan pegang itu." Yuta gigit bibir bawahnya makin kuat pas Taeyong mulai megang penis imutnya yang cuma ketutup apron terus dinaik turunin.

BRUK. " Ahh ahh ahh ahh." Yuta ambruk, dia gak kuat sama perasaan aneh yang mulai bikin tulangnya lemes kayak puding.

Taeyong nyeringai, dia makin semangat mainin batangan mungilnya Yuta sekalian sama dua bola kembarnya.

" T-taehh engh ahh ahh ahh j-jangan AHHH." Yuta lemes, spermanya muncrat lumayan banyak di tangan Taeyong sama selangkangannya sendiri.

Ujung apronnya nyingkap ke atas dikit, kakinya masih ngangkang ada cairan putih-putihnya, napasnya naik turun kayak abis lari maraton, Taeyong neguk ludak. Sialan, pemandangan yang bokep banget ini sering dia jadiin bahan onani dan sekarang jadi kenyataan.

Yuta nutup wajahnya pake tangan saking malunya. Masturbasi aja dia gak pernah tapi sekarang dia basah di depan sahabat sendiri. Ini malu-maluin banget, Yuta malu banget sekarang. Dia pingin terjun ke segitiga bermuda saking malunya.

" Sayang liat aku."

" G-gak mau."

" Beneran?" Yuta ngangguk doang dia gak mau jawab, dia masih malu.

" Padahal aku mau ngasih kamu hadiah loh." Kata Taeyong sambil nurunin resleting celananya.

" Gak perduli." Jawa Yuta agak kenceng. Dia ngintip wajah Taeyong dari balik celah tangannya. Abis itu dia ngelirik pintu, berharap Johnny, Winwin atau siapapun itu dobrak pintu nyelametin dia.

" Aku serius." Taeyong duduk di samping Yuta yang masih rebahan di kasur.

Taeyong senyum, calon pacarnya imut banget sih jadi pingin ngarungin.

Taeyong narik salah satu tangan Yuta yang sekarang posisinya jadi duduk. Terus dia arahin buat megang benda pusakanya yang ukurannya luar biasa.

Yuta nelan ludah kepaksa, apa-apaan punya Taeyong kenapa bisa segede itu? Punya Yuta aja masih imut-imut, dia bahkan kalah sama punya Haechan yang jumbo. Punya Taeyong ini ukurannya bener-bener sialan.

" T-tae?" Taeyong diem aja, dia masih fokus naik turunin tangannya Yuta di penisnya.

Taeyong merem, sialan baru tangan aja udah enak banget. Gimana mulut sama lubang surganya?

" Sayang duduk di situ." Yuta geleng kepala demi apa dia beneran bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi Taeyong melotot lagi, tampang jahatnya yang mirip kriminal itu bikin Yuta makin takut, akhirnya Yuta ngangguk walau kepaksa.

Dia jongkok ditengah-tengah pahanya Taeyong yang kebuka. Yuta makin gugup, kalau diliat dari deket penisnya Taeyong keliatan lebih gede dari sebelumnya.

" Hisap sayang." Yuta diem aja, dia cuma nelen ludah gugup.

Sebelumnya Yuta pernah gak sengaja ngeliat Kak Siwon sama Kak Sooyoung lagi blowjob tapi tetep aja Yuta ragu. Ini pertama kali buat Yuta soalnya.

Yuta ngehela napas panjang, nyiapin mental buat aksinya nanti.

Yuta buka mulutnya terus masukin penis gede Taeyong ke dalem mulutnya. Bikin Taeyong merem melek.

Yuta natap Taeyong bingung, dia gak tau harus gimana lagi sekarang. Kan Yuta udah bilang, walaupun Yuta sering gembar-gembor kalau dia manly tapi dia itu orangnya masih bersih belum pernah masturbasi.

Sekarang Yuta bener-bener butuh pertolongan. Tapi tangan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba ngarahin tangan kecilnya buat nurunin Batang penis yang kegedean bikin Yuta makin gak fokus.

" Sayang dengerin aku!" Yuta natap Taeyong pake tatapan berkaca-kaca, secara gak langsung mohon ke Taeyong supaya ngelepasin dia.

Tapi ini Lee Taeyong orang ganteng yang sayangnya kampret gak ketulungan. Mana mau dia, udah enak banget nih nanggung.

" Cara blowjob yang bener itu kayak makan oreo cuma bedanya kalau penis itu di hisap, dikocok sama dijilat, ngerti?" Kata Taeyong sambil senyum ganteng.

Yuta gemeteran, sialan ini namanya pelajaran sesat.

" Ngerti kan?" Yuta ngangguk, Taeyong ngomongnya pake penekanan jadi Yuta gak punya pilihan lain selain iyain perintahnya Taeyong.

Yuta gerakin tangannya naik turun. Terus julurin lidahnya, dia bisa ngerasain ujung penis Taeyong yang agak manis agak hambar juga. Rasanya aneh banget.

Berasa pelototan Taeyong makin tajem, Yuta coba ngehisap ujung penis Taeyong kuat, terus dijilat lagi, dihisap lagi baru dikulum. Taeyong tau banget Yuta ini orangnya masih bersih dan gak berpengalaman tapi sialan ini enak banget.

" Bagus sayang." Muka Yuta merah, entah kenapa dia jadi agak semangat pas Taeyong bilang gitu.

Yuta jadi gak sadar kalau penisnya Taeyong jadi makin gede aja sekarang. Taeyong yang tiap hari liat Yuta udah merangsang narik kepala Yuta buat nelen penisnya makin dalem.

" Enght." Yuta merem, kerongkongannya jadi sakit pas Taeyong maksa masuk makin dalem. Mulut Yuta juga pegel, apalagi punya Taeyong jadi makin keras aja.

CROTT BRUK. " Enghhh hah hah." Yuta ambruk pas Taeyong nyemburin spermanya yang lumayan banyak ke mulut sama wajah Yuta.

Taeyong senyum lagi, dia ngelepas tali apron yang udah basah kuyup kena keringat. Sekarang Yuta telanjang, bikin Taeyong makin horny.

Posenya Yuta beneran bikin orang gak tahan, kakinya ngangkang, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu, wajahnya basah kena cipratan sperma dan tubuhnya mengkilap. Penis Taeyong makin tegak, sialan Yuta seksi banget.

Taeyong ngangkat tubuh Yuta, terus di rebahin di kasur. Yuta natap mata Taeyong yang balik natep dia sambil jilatin sperma di wajahnya.

" T-taehh." Yuta desah pelan pas ngerasain penis jumbo Taeyong sekarang lagi gesekin penis mungilnya.

Rasanya aneh, kayak geli tapi enak. Yuta jadi bingung.

" Ahh ahh ahh." Yuta agak kehentak-hentak pas ngerasain gesekan Taeyong makin kenceng.

Sialan, Yuta baru sadar kalau dia desah kenceng banget.

" Enak banget ya? Padahal aku belum masuk loh."

" Ahh ahh ahh ahh." Yuta jawabnya pake desahan bikin Taeyong makin gregetan.

" AHHHHH." Yuta makin lemes, dia udah keluar dua kali.

Taeyong nyolek sperma Yuta pake jarinya terus nunduk, ngulum penis Yuta lagi sambil ngelus lubang senggama si cowok cantik.

Yuta pingin tereak pas Taeyong tiba-tiba masukin jari telunjuknya ke lubang Yuta, tapi hisapan Taeyong dipenisnya bikin Yuta lupa diri.

Kampret, Yuta udah mulai menikmati suasana kayaknya.

Taeyong masukin jari tengahnya, abis itu jari manisnya. Dan sekarang di dalem tubuh Yuta ada tiga jari sekaligus.

" S-sakit, keluarin Tae keluarin." Yuta beneran nangis sekarang. Sumpah ini sakit banget.

Tapi Taeyong gak perduli, sebenernya dia kasihan banget liat Yuta sampe nangis gitu. Tapi nanggung, ini udah setengah jalan. Tih nanti juga kalau dia udah masuk Yuta juga keenakan.

" Bentar ya sayang." Kata Taeyong sambil nyiumin wajahnya. Yuta ngangguk, dia gak tau harus apa jadi dia diem aja pas Taeyong gerakin tangannya keluar masuk.

Rasanya perih, tapi lama-lama jadi enak pas udah nyampe dalem. Muka Yuta merah, dia gak mau tau apa yang disentuh sama Taeyong sampe rasanya senikmat ini.

" Enghhh ahh." Taeyong senyum ganteng, nemuin sweetspotnya Yuta ternyata gak sesusah bayangannya.

Dia keluar masukin tiga jarinya makin kenceng di titik yang sama. Bikin Yuta gelinjangan kayak cacing kena air sabun.

Taeyong natep wajah Yuta yang merah sampe telinga, matanya merem terus mulutnya agak kebuka. Taeyong gak tahan akhirnya dia langsung masukin lidahnya ke sana. Ngajak lidah Yuta perang sambil ngamsen giginya.

Yuta kualahan, dia ngeremes rambut Taeyong karena gak bisa napas. Taeyong gak perduli, dia narik lidah Yuta ke dalem mulutnya terus dihisap kenceng, dikulum terus diajak tarung lagi.

Yuta yang pasokan udaranya udah super tipis cuma bisa pasrah aja pas tangan kiri Taeyong sekarang ngelus-elus putihnya. Terus dicubit juga sampe keras. Taeyong lepasin ciumannya, ninggalin benang salifa di bibir Yuta.

Taeyong turun ke bawah dikit, sejajarin wajahnya sama puting kanan Yuta. Terus tanpa aba-aba Taeyong masukin itu puting Yuta yang udah tegang ke dalem mulutnya. Kedua tangannya gak nganggur, tangan kanannya keluar masuk di anus Yuta dan tangan kirinya melintir puting satunya.

Bikin Yuta gelinjang keenakan. Taeyong senyum tipis, fantasinya hampir sempurna.

" Sayang." Taeyong keluarin tiga jari kanannya terus natep Yuta yang udah lemes banget.

CUP. " Kamu cantik." Kata Taeyong sambil ngecup bibirnya sebentar. Abis itu dia ngeregangin kaki Yuta biar makin lebar.

" Tahan ya sayang ini sakit." Yuta cuma ngangguk doang.

Taeyong megang penisnya yang tegang ke arah lubangnya Yuta yang udah basah. Taeyong meringis, cuma kepala penisnya doang yang masuk, lubang Yuta luar biasa sempit. Maklum masih perawan.

" Sayang rileks." Yuta ngangguk terus ngambil napas setenang mungkin.

Taeyong ngelus pipi Yuta yang basah karena nangis, tapi Taeyong bisa ngerasain kalau penisnya gak dicengkram sekuat tadi. Taeyong nyeringai sekarang dia bisa masuk.

JLEB. " TAEHHHHH." CROT. Yuta klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya pas punya Taeyong masuk semua numbuk sweetspotnya.

Taeyong merem, lubangnya Yuta anget banget bikin dia gak tahan. Akhirnya Taeyong gerakin pinggulnya pelan-pelan, dia sadar Yuta masih agak kesakitan. Tapi abis tiga sodokan jadi kenceng juga.

Yuta nutup mulutnya pake dua tangan biar desahnya gak kedengeran, soalnya di luar masih ada orang. Tapi Taeyong justru ngelepasin tangannya, terus ngarahin tangan Yuta biar meluk lehernya. Yuta nurut, desahannya keluar pas Taeyong nyodok lubangnya makin kenceng.

Taeyong ngangkat muter tubuh Yuta jadi nungging, penisnya juga masih nancep bikin lubang Yuta makin panas.

Yuta gak kuat nahan badannya, badannya ambruk ke kasur tapi pantatnya nungging ke atas. Dia cuma bisa desah sekenceng-kencengnya pas ngerasain gerakan Taeyong berasa makin brutal.

Taeyong megangin pinggul Yuta, terus gerakan maju mundurnya makin kenceng. Taeyong merwm melek, rasanya enak banget. Penisnya berasa dipijet sama lubangnya Yuta.

Fuck kalau gini caranya Taeyong bisa ketagihan.

" U-udah Yong udah." Badan Yuta kehentak-hentak, pipinya agak perih legesek sama bantal terus-terusan. Tapi Taeyong belum juga keluar. Bikin jiwa Yuta seolah lepas dari raganya.

Taeyong ganti posisi lagi, sekarang giliran Yuta yang ada di atas. Yuta capek, tapi tangan Taeyong udah megangin pinggulnya.

Taeyong naik turunin pingging Yuta, bikin badan Yuta kehentak-hentak ke atas ke bawah. Sedangkan Yuta sendiri cuma bisa nutup mulutnya doang. Dia gak mau Taeyong jadi makin napsu pas dengerin desahannya. Yuta udah capek banget soalnya.

" Enghhhhh." Yuta gelengin kepalanya pas tiba-tiba pandangan matanya jadi kabur, semuanya jadi warna putih, ditambah sodokan di pantatnya sama sesuatu yang berasa ngalir ke penisnya bener-bener gak membantu sama sekali.

" Ahhh ahh ahh." Yuta gak tahan, dia butuh pelepasan.

Cowok Jepang cantik itu natep Taeyong pake pandangan berkaca-kaca. Bikin orang yang di tatap nelen ludah paksa. Sialan, liat Yuta imut begitu Taeyong jadi pingin klimaks.

" Ahh ahh Taehh." Yuta inisiatif gerakin badannya sendiri pas tangan Taeyong pindah buat ngocok penisnya.

Yuta berasa di surga, penis Taeyong makin nancep di dalem tubuhnya. Taeyong ngambil alih kendali pas berasa gerakan Yuta makin pelan.

Sekarang Taeyong yang di atas dan Yuta di bawah. Taeyong nekuk kaki Yuta nempel ke bahunya sendiri. Bikin Taeyong makin leluasa masukin penis jumbonya.

" Ahh T-taehhh a-aku aku mau AHHHHHH." Yuta keluar, spermanya muncrat ke perutnya sama perut Taeyong.

Yuta lemes dia udah gak punya tenaga lagi, tapi Taeyong belum keluar sama sekali. Dia masih asik maju mundurin penisnya di pantat Yuta.

" Ahh ahh ahh." Yuta desah lagi pas gerakan Taeyong makin cepet gak terkendali.

" Y-Yutah." Taeyong merem melek, dia keluar banyak banget sampe perut Yuta berasa penuh.

Taeyong ngeluarin batangannya dari lubang pantat Yuta. Taeyong nyeringai, dia bisa liat spermanya ngalir ke paha Yuta. Sialan, ini pemandangan Indah.

Taeyong natep Yuta yang udah tepar, keliatan banget capeknya sampe ketiduran. Taeyong rebahin badannya di samping Yuta, natap si cantik yang keliatan jadi makin cantik.

Taeyong senyum ganteng, kayaknya mulai besok dia harus baik-baik sama Kak Kisa. Gara-gara Kak Kisa juga kan Taeyong jadi ngelakuin hal bejat kayak begini.

Taeyong ngelus pipi Yuta, terus turun ke bibir merahnya, terus turun lagi ke lehernya yang masih keliatan putih bersih. Taeyong kayaknya lupa ngasih tanda.

Taeyong deketin wajahnya ke leher Yuta, ngendus itu leher jenjang yang ada aroma bunga sakuranya. Taeyong nempelin bibirnya ke sana, terus dihisap agak lama sampai ada tanda merahnya.

Taeyong jauhin wajahnya, terus ngecup bibir Yuta lima detik.

" Sial cantik banget." Taeyong hampir aja horny lagi, dia lebih milih tidur buat tidur juga. Biarlah hornynya dia urusin lagi besok pagi, biarlah dia berkelana di alam mimpi bareng sang pujaan hati. Taeyong bahagia.

.

.

END

Wkwkwk wkwk wkwkwkwkwkw siallllllll gaje bener dah :'"V ini hot kan? Bilang kurang hot gampar nih/ gak :"V

Tolong jangan minta sequel ini mengerikan.

Terimakasih untuk kemarin yang udah review Uke-Chan moga suka sama sequelnya ya ^^

 _ **Chichoo-chan, Mark Encete, Fya L, Vasadhita127, Kentang Goreng97889495, kiyo, Yuta Noona, I'ts YuanRenKai, jgd232114, Dimytjx, Babypanda89, Khasabat04, choiigunarti123.**_

Jangan lupa read and review.

Aku Cinta Haechan, aku Cinta Yuta, aku Cinta kamu :V

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
